Tag your ItParappa fanfic
by IWriteFanfictionfor.things
Summary: "today,another body was found near the abandoned factory. This is the 18th body that was found this month but the traxks were covered up by the night killer." Night killer..I like it..hmmm..let's see..Paula? PJ? Katy? hmm..so many people to kill..so little time.. (short term short:Parappa snapped and is now killing his friends and family)


"LET ME GO!" A dog yelled as his felt his body being dragged to a river,"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" The young dog screamed trying to free himself from the unknown figure dragging him,"LET ME GO PLEASE! I'M SORRY IF I DID ANYTHING!" The dog kept screaming.

"Ah!" Parappa jolted up in fear once he realized that he's not dead he started to cry. He had the same dream each night one becoming worse then the last,"big brother? Are you ok?" Pipo asked checking on her older brother,"y..yeah..I guess.." Parappa said wiping tears out his eyes. Pipo walked up to her brother's bed and sat next to him,"you sure? You seem sad.." Pipo asked worried for her brother's well being,"yes..I'm sure..please leave my room." Parappa said. Pipo walked out the room closing the door behind her,Parappa sighed as he got up abd walked towards his closet. He put on his blue shirt but covered it with a black hoodie he got awhile back but never wore it because it was too hot outside,"Parappa! Someone's on the phone!" Parappa's dad yelled from downstairs,Parappa walked put his room seeing the hideous place he calls home. Once he was downstairs he picked up the phone,"hey Parappa..me and Matt are playing basketball later today. Wanna play later?" PJ asked,"oh sure! It's not like I have anything else to do." Parappa said,"great! Around 4 then?" PJ asked,"yeah that sounds great!" Parappa said trying to sound like himself. Parappa hung up and sighed,"big brother? Are you ok?" Pipo asked watching a comiceal about Princesses Castles new menu,"yeah..just thinking.." Parappa said looking out the window.

"You gotta do what? You gotta believe..hmm..believe..when they come..I gotta believe.." Parappa hummed to a song that he himself sang and made into a hit song. The 17 year old dog looked around the area that he was around,it was a forest..a dark damp forest that he never thought he would be in but this wasn't the same rapping pup that took everybody's hearts. After his mother..died..he was empty..his eyes weren't green but instead dark black with a hint of gray in them,Parappa was trying to pretend to be happy but at the end of the day he'd only hurt himself more..this happy rapping life wasn't jim anymore..he wanted to find who he really is. The dog continued to walk deeper into the forest not thinking about any dangers that were there but was stopped when he was greeted by a cave that was dimly lighted,curious,the dog walked into the cave turning on the flashlight on his phone. He walked through the cave following the dim lightning,the tunnel of the cave came to a stop and found that it connected to a mountain that separated the town and the rest of the world,"what was this used for?" Parappa asked looking around impressed that it was built nicely and seemed sorta homey. Soon his gaze ended up on a door near the entrance,curiosity taking over he walked to the door and opened it to see..torture objects. Parappa looked around the room that was filled with torture objects that were covered in dried blood,this room was lighted better then the tunnel and the cave,"what..was this used for?" Parappa asked himself picking up a metal object,he examined it putting the image in his mind. He placed it down and looked at a giant cross in the center of it all,it having the most blood on it,"this must have been used the most..nice caving.." Parappa said touching the wood getting a bit of blood on his hand. He looked at his hand and was taken aback when he felt life spring into his heart that he keeps forgetting is there,"this red liquid..it..makes me feel alive.." Parappa said touching the blood on his hand smiling at the feeling. The dog looked at the other objects in the room and smiled,"there's blood on all these beautiful objects..but not enough.." Parappa said his smiling not flinging,"I need more..I need to feel alive.." Parappa said looking around laughing a bit. He walked out the room and laughed a bit,"Kill..I must kill..to get more blood..I need blood.." Parappa said walking through the tunnel. Once out the cave,"I'll kill them..my friends..I'll get rid of them!" Parappa yelled laughing more.


End file.
